sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blue Sphere
– mini-gra ukryta w kartridżu gry Sonic & Knuckles na Sega Mega Drive. Aby ją odblokować, gracz musi włożyć drugi kartridż do wlotu na górze kartridża z Sonic & Knuckles. Mini-gra składa się z wielu poziomów opartych na specjalnych poziomach z gier Sonic the Hedgehog 3 oraz Sonic & Knuckles. Opis Blue Sphere jest mini-grą. Odblokować ją można podpinając dowolny kartridż, z wyjątkiem Sonic the Hedgehog 2 oraz Sonic the Hedgehog 3 do górnej części kartridża z Sonic & Knuckles. Na ekranie wyświetli się logo Sonic & Knuckles, cztery postacie z gry oraz przesuwający się napis "No Way? No Way! No Way! No Way!". Aby przejść do części właściwej, gracz musi nacisnąć naraz przyciski A, B i C. Tekst zamieni się na "Get Blue Spheres!", a gracz będzie mógł zagrać w wybrany poziom lub przejść do innego wpisujący hasło w dolnym polu. Rozgrywka W głównym menu, gracz ma możliwość zagrania w poziom lub wpisania hasła i przejścia do wybranego przez siebie. W większości przypadków, gracz może zagrać tylko w jeden poziom. W przypadku Sonic the Hedgehog, gracz ma do dyspozycji wszystkie poziomy i przechodzi je jeden po drugim. Niektóre kartridże ze względu na rozmiar gry nie ładują mini-gry, lecz jest to rzadki przypadek. Gracz może wybrać czy chce grać Sonicem czy Knucklesem. Zmiana dokonywana jest za pomocą przycisków A, B, C, a sygnalizowana jest kolorem gwiazdek na zderzakach po bokach opcji menu. Właściwa rozgrywka jest w dużej mierze taka, jak w oryginalnych specjalnych poziomach. Zadaniem gracza jest zamienianie niebieskich kulek w czerwone, przy jednoczesnym unikaniu tych drugich. Gracz może skręcać postacią w lewo i w prawo - ruch do przodu odbywa się automatycznie. Poza niebieskimi i czerwonymi kulkami pojawiają się także srebrne zderzaki oraz pomarańczowe springi. Dotknięcie czerwonej kulki kończy poziom, a gracz wraca do menu. Wybrane formacje niebieskich kulek można zamieniać w pierścienie. Gra zawiera łącznie 134217728 poziomów, w tym 128016000 unikalnych. Każdy poziom składa się z czterech mniejszych segmentów, które to są wybierane za pomocą algorytmu dla danego poziomu. Każdy z nich posiada przypisane 12-cyfrowe hasło. Hasło jest widoczne przed rozpoczęciem danego poziomu, pod napisem "START". Można na nie zejść za pomocą strzałek i wpisać hasło poziomu, do którego chce się dostać. Zebranie wszystkich pierścieni daje Perfect Bonus. Przejście poziomu z tym bonusem pozwala na przeskoczenie 10 poziomów, a także na zobaczenie poziomu trudności obecnego. Zależny on jest od zagęszczenia różnego rodzaju kulek w rejonach, a także ilości niebieskich kulek. Jest 13 poziomów trudności, reprezentowanych kolejnymi spritami oraz ich zmianami, a także numerem: thumb|280px|Poziom trudności MAX # Nic # Sonic # Tails # Knuckles # Eggman # Mecha Sonic # EggRobo (w Eggmobilu) # Cztery Picky # Cztery Ricky # Cztery Pocky # Główny Szmaragd # Logo gry Sonic & Knuckles # (MAX) Sonic zamienia się w Super Sonica Porty i inne wydania * Sonic & Knuckles Collection, PC (1997) * Sonic Jam, Sega Saturn (1997) * Sonic Action 4 Pack, PC (2001) * Sonic Mega Collection, GameCube (2002) * Sonic Mega Collection Plus, PlayStation 2 i Xbox (2004) * Sonic PC Collection, PC (2009) * Virtual Console, Wii (2010) Zobacz też * Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sonic 3 & Knuckles Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Mega Drive Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1994 roku Kategoria:Gry powstałe z technologii lock-on